<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Под звёздным небом в саду by escuadrilla, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020836">Под звёздным небом в саду</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla'>escuadrilla</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Kid Tony Stark, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, POV Loki (Marvel), Pre-Canon, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мидгард, 1976-й год.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Под звёздным небом в саду</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Приглашение Говарда Старка на приём в его доме Локи принял из чистого культурологического интереса. Любопытство было удовлетворено в первые же полчаса, когда Локи убедился, что со времён его последнего мидгардского пиршества — во дворце одного неглупого герцога, которому он подсобил в устранении одного чересчур жестокого короля, — по своей сути ничего не изменилось. Платья женщин и костюмы мужчин стали куда проще, мелодии, звучавшие в исполнении чернокожих улыбчивых музыкантов, — напротив, куда затейливее, однако стремление перещеголять друг друга — в стоимости ли драгоценных камней на своих шеях и пальцах, в количестве ли монет в своих кошелях и людей у себя на службе — по-прежнему оставалось для мидгардцев главной заботой.</p><p>Непродолжительный визит Локи в Мидгард подошёл к концу. Тессеракт он изучил — настолько, насколько это было возможно в неизменном присутствии Старка и двух-трёх учёных из его сверхсекретной исследовательской группы, а более его здесь ничего не интересовало. Теперь главной его заботой было то, чтобы по возвращении матушка не учуяла в его магической ауре следы заклинания, которое порядком ускорило вхождение Локи — вернее, Лори Олсена, блестящего молодого выпускника Кембриджского университета, — в круг доверенных лиц крупнейшего оружейного магната и знатного параноика (к этой его черте Локи, впрочем, отнёсся с уважением). В том, что касается использования магии для влияния на разум, тем более, разум столь слабых существ, матушка всегда была особенно щепетильна, и при малейшей оплошности в сокрытии следов Локи ждал выговор, месяц тоскливой работы в скриптории за переписыванием старых пыльных свитков и то, что всегда было тяжелее всего сносить: печаль в матушкиных глазах. Да и расспросов отца о цели его короткой вылазки в Мидгард, которые непременно последовали бы за этим, ему тоже хотелось бы избежать. Локи — не Тор, которому сходят с рук даже самые разрушительные эскапады. Однако на этот случай ответ у него был готов. Отец утверждает, что в Мидгарде Тессеракт укрыт надёжней всего? Пусть же знает, что подобраться к одному из Камней бесконечности может любой мало-мальски умеющий читать следы.</p><p>Засвидетельствовав своё почтение хозяину дома и его супруге — прелестной леди с выразительными глазами и на редкость искренней улыбкой, Локи вышел в сад, чтобы глотнуть свежего вечернего воздуха, не пропитанного удушливо-сладкими ароматами духов, а заодно найти укромное местечко, откуда он мог бы уйти тайной тропой в Асгард.</p><p>В обширном ухоженном саду попадались небольшие группки гостей и слуги, разносившие подносы с напитками, однако по мере удаления от особняка в глубину сада становилось всё тише. Локи приметил уже не одно укрытие за высокими подстриженными кустами, но всё бродил и бродил по мощёным дорожкам среди цветущих жасмина, флёрдоранжа и роз, слушая пение цикад и тихое журчание фонтанов. За одним из поворотов он увидел небольшую открытую беседку без крыши, окружённую невысокими елями, и направился к ней. На полу беседки были расставлены маленькие фонарики, вокруг которых вилась мошкара, а в центре располагалась длинная скамья. Переставив с неё на пол маленькую красную модель мидгардского транспортного средства — вероятно, детскую игрушку, — Локи присел, а затем вытянулся на скамье в полный рост и подложил ладони под голову.</p><p>Большую и Малую Медведиц на безоблачном небе он отыскал, с трудом вспомнил похожую на руну «Соулу» Кассиопею — и всё. Слишком давно это было — путешествия по иным мирам, куда отец брал их с Тором. Знакомил с местным укладом жизни, с животными и растениями, учил ориентироваться по созвездиям незнакомого неба, разбивать шатёр, свежевать дичь. Рассказывал у костра истории о том, как Асгард помогал этим мирам, приводил их от кровопролитных войн к согласию и процветанию… Да, сила, таящаяся в Тессеракте, завораживала его. Не так, как Говарда Старка — возможностью дать своему народу неисчерпаемый источник энергии и пригрозить чужакам, но — таящимся в сердце Камня ключом к свободе. Свободе быть где угодно, не ведая границ, не зная ограничений, свободе прикасаться ко всем тайнам Вселенной. Однако он дорого дал бы, если бы мог совершить путешествие не только в пространстве, но и во времени…</p><p>Из раздумий Локи вывел негромкий голосок:</p><p>— Вам тоже одиноко?</p><p>Локи приподнялся на локтях, но так он смог увидеть лишь верх головы своего гостя — до поднятых «домиком» бровей, и потому сел на скамье. На ступенях у входа в беседку стоял маленький мальчик. Детей на приёме Локи не заметил, так что вероятнее всего, это был малолетний сын Говарда, о котором тот несколько раз упоминал в разговорах за работой. Мальчик был худенький, с такими же большими тёмными глазами, как у его матери, и копной кудрявых волос. Он держался за перила лестницы, поставив одну ногу на верхнюю ступеньку, но не двигаясь с места, и совершенно не походил на ту помесь урагана и выводка птенцов пузатого чибиса, которая рисовалась в воображении со слов его отца.</p><p>— Одиноко? — переспросил Локи. — Почему мне должно быть одиноко, дитя?</p><p>— На приёмах всегда одиноко, — пожал плечами мальчик. — Целая толпа народу, но все говорят об ужасно скучных вещах вроде политики, оборонных заказов, Ривьеры и бриллиантов. Маме приходится со всеми разговаривать и следить, чтобы никто ни с кем не поссорился. У Джарвиса тоже нет ни секундочки времени. В мастерскую, когда приёмы, мне заходить нельзя. Я бы пошёл поиграть в свою комнату, но у меня в комнате какие-то дядя с тётей раздевались. Наверное, искали ванную и заблудились… Может, когда я стану взрослым, мне тоже начнут нравиться приёмы. Папа говорит, что мне нужно учиться поддерживать светскую беседу. Но что-то не хочется…</p><p>— Невелика наука, — улыбнулся Локи. — Ещё успеешь освоить.</p><p>Немного осмелев, мальчик сделал шаг в беседку.</p><p>— Я всегда прихожу сюда, когда мне одиноко. В этой части сада мало фонарей и иногда видно звёзды, — он запрокинул голову. — Сегодня очень хорошо видно. Может быть, на какой-нибудь далёкой планете кто-нибудь в это самое время тоже смотрит на небо. Знаете, у меня есть книга одного учёного, Карла Сагана, про разумную жизнь во Вселенной. Он решил много уравнений и выяснил, что вероятность её возникновения очень-очень маленькая. Но я думаю так: Вселенная ведь такая огромная, и даже при самой крошечной вероятности могут быть миллионы планет, на которых… ой! — мальчик вдруг закусил губу. — Я забыл поздороваться как следует, простите меня, пожалуйста. Здравствуйте, сэр. Меня зовут Тони Старк, и я очень рад нашему знакомству.</p><p>Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не засмеяться при виде крайне серьёзного выражения на детском лице, Локи представился в ответ, легко пожимая протянутую ладошку:</p><p>— Лори Олсен.</p><p>— Ой, вы тот самый Лори, который работал у папы? — мальчик округлил глаза, отчего они стали ещё больше, а потом улыбнулся от уха до уха. — Папа вчера сказал маме, что ужасно расстроился оттого, что вы возвращаетесь в Англию. Папа говорит, ему впервые в жизни подобрали дельного стажёра. Ой…</p><p>Мальчик снова прикусил губу, а его щёки сделались пунцовыми.</p><p>— Мне приятно это знать, — серьёзно сказал Локи, и Тони с заметным облегчением улыбнулся вновь. Покосившись на свободное пространство на скамейке, он перевёл на него нерешительный взгляд, и Локи символически подвинулся. Мальчик просиял, опустился рядом и тут же заболтал ногами, поворачиваясь к нему.</p><p>— Расскажете, над чем вы с папой работали?</p><p>— Нет, — Локи развёл руками. — Это секретная информация.</p><p>— Папа тоже так сказал. Как обычно, — вздохнул мальчик. — Мне кажется, он иногда просто так говорит, а на самом деле нет там ничего секретного. Просто я не должен мешать, а должен заниматься математикой, чтобы готовиться к школе. И чего я там не знаю…</p><p>Сгорбившись, он уставился в пол. Для мидгардцев это было обычным делом — обращаться со своими детьми либо как со слишком маленькими, либо как со слишком взрослыми. При такой смехотворно короткой жизни это было, пожалуй, объяснимо: одни желали подольше продлить детям самые безмятежные годы, другие сызмала готовили их ко всевозможным тяготам, а третьи норовили совмещать и то, и другое. Но маленького Тони, щедрого на улыбки по самым ничтожным поводам, Локи отчего-то стало жаль.</p><p>— Чуть-чуть рассказать могу, но только если ты обещаешь не выдавать меня отцу.</p><p>— Обещаю! — Тони едва ли не подпрыгнул на сиденье и быстро закивал.</p><p>— Даёшь слово? — прищурившись, Локи посмотрел на него с преувеличенной строгостью. Попытки кого бы то ни было призвать к ответу Лори Олсена не увенчаются успехом, да и великих тайн мироздания он раскрывать не собирался, однако мальчику о предмете их разговора лучше помалкивать, чтобы лишний раз не навлечь на себя гнев отца.</p><p>— Слово чести! — Тони вздёрнул подбородок. — Джарвис говорит, что я умею держать слово.</p><p>Доверенный слуга Говарда, который не раз забирал Локи вместе со своим хозяином с военной базы, где они занимались исследованиями, и любезно подвозил до отеля, видимо, пользовался авторитетом и у младшего Старка. Локи удовлетворённо кивнул, подтянул под себя ногу, поудобнее устраиваясь на скамье лицом к Тони, — тот мигом скопировал его позу, — и начал:</p><p>— Известно ли тебе о том, как появилась наша Вселенная?</p><p>У Тони Старка оказался быстрый ум, не отягощённый предрассудками взрослых, и на редкость обширные и связные для мидгардца познания о структуре материи — без всякой скидки на возраст. Готовясь к встрече с Говардом Старком, Локи пришлось освежить свои знания об элементарном мироустройстве, к которому в годы учения он не питал особого интереса, а затем провести не один день в университетских библиотеках Мидгарда, чтобы изъясняться с его нынешними людьми науки на одном языке. Тони он изложил порядком упрощённую, но в целом верную теорию о свойствах энергии, заключенной в Тессеракте и подобных ему артефактах, заодно подытожив для себя всё, что о нём узнал. Мальчик слушал его, приоткрыв рот и затаив дыхание, точно так же, как Тор и сам он в детстве заслушивались отцовскими историями, а едва Локи остановился — забросал его миллионом «как», «почему» и «что из этого можно построить», то и дело перебивая сам себя. Словно старался успеть как можно больше, пока его не прервали. Локи отвечал на все вопросы Тони и спрашивал сам, подстёгивая его живое воображение. Молодой месяц взбирался на небо, звёзды разгорались ярче, а на память Локи приходили матушкины слова о том, что каждое разумное существо во Вселенной уже таит бесконечную свободу внутри себя самого.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Вот вы где, мастер Тони, — послышалось издалека. По дорожке меж розовых кустов к ним шёл Эдвин Джарвис. — Добрый вечер, мистер Олсен. Надеюсь, Тони не слишком утомил вас? — слуга вежливо наклонил голову, подойдя к их убежищу, однако от Локи не укрылся скользнувший по нему внимательный взгляд.</p><p>— Напротив, мы весьма увлекательно проводим время, — кивком поприветствовал его Локи.</p><p>— Лори рассказывал мне о… всяких интересных штуках, которые он изучал в Кембридже, — проговорил Тони и, повернувшись, гордо на него взглянул: мол, я и правда умею держать слово. Локи подмигнул ему незаметно для слуги.</p><p>— Это замечательно, мастер Тони, — сказал тот, — но вам уже сорок минут как полагается быть в постели.</p><p>— Ну Джарвис, пожалуйста, можно мне остаться? Я совсем не хочу спать!</p><p>— У вас завтра занятие в восемь утра, и вам самому не понравится клевать носом в тетрадь, — покачал головой слуга, напомнив Локи о его старой няньке Хильде, всегда сочетавшей строгость с добротой и привычкой к аргументацией своих запретов. — Попрощайтесь с нашим гостем и пойдёмте домой.</p><p>Вздохнув, Тони поднялся со скамьи. Локи встал следом и протянул ему руку.</p><p>— Я тоже рад знакомству, Тони Старк.</p><p>Локи в растерянности замер, когда вместо того, чтобы пожать руку, мальчик вдруг заключил его — вернее, его ноги — в крепкие объятья, однако в конце концов и сам приобнял его за узкие плечи.</p><p>— Ты ещё вернёшься? — Тони задрал голову и взглянул на него с такой искренней надеждой, которая свойственна только маленьким детям.</p><p>Локи, мгновение поразмыслив, решил ответить честно:</p><p>— Возможно, но нескоро. Дома меня ждёт много важных дел.</p><p>— Ладно, — легко согласился Тони, расцепив руки. — Тогда до свидания, Лори. Может быть, когда ты вернёшься, я уже построю сверхсветовой двигатель. Или машину времени. Или окажется, что это одно и то же…</p><p>Мальчик вприпрыжку сбежал по ступенькам. Слуга подхватил его на руки.</p><p>— Эй, Тони, — окликнул Локи. — Я согласен с тобой — о вероятности. Наверняка кто-нибудь да глядит в это самое мгновенье на наши звёзды из других миров.</p><p>Тони в последний раз улыбнулся ему, сонно склоняя голову слуге на плечо.</p><p>— Вам что-нибудь принести, мистер Олсен? — спросил тот.</p><p>— Благодарю вас, но мне уже пора уходить. Передайте мистеру Старку и его супруге мою признательность за чудесный вечер.</p><p>— Непременно, — кивнул Джарвис, убирая с лица Тони прядь волос. — И спасибо вам.</p><p>Проводив их взглядом, Локи облокотился на перила беседки и перед тем, как вновь увидеть родное небо, ещё раз поднял глаза на здешние звёзды. И вспомнил созвездие Дракона — «Ваш дед был его всадником», и Лиру с ярко-голубой Вегой — «В любой точке Мидгарда она укажет вам путь», и Возничего, и Персея, и к югу от него Андромеду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>